


One night changes everything

by Bencallum17



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bencallum17/pseuds/Bencallum17
Summary: Ben, Callum and what happened in the park that night





	One night changes everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy. Please leave any comments with feedback, I’d love to hear opinions!

Ben felt his heart shatter whilst listening to the taller boy say how lonely he was. He had felt that same loneliness a few years ago. He noticed a tear run down Callum’s blushed cheek and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to wipe it away, stroking his cheek at the same time.

Callum’s breath hitched, he felt a strong pull towards the alluring boy in-front of him and couldn’t stop himself from leaning in. Their lips meet just for a couple of seconds before Callum pulls back, he can’t help himself, he dives straight back in and captures Ben in a passionate kiss. He feels a fluttering feeling take over him, he’s never felt like this before. Ben can’t believe how right this feels, Callum’s lips against his own, pushing his jacket out of the way and working on unbuttoning his shirt.

Ben spins them around so the taller boy is leaning against the picnic bench, he moves from his lips to his neck, placing gentle but passionate kisses down his jaw, around his neck and eventually down his chest as soon as he’d pulled the t shirt over Callum’s head. He can’t help but admire Callum’s body, so beautiful and he knows every scar tells a story. He hopes Callum will share them with him one day. He starts unbuttoning Callum’s jeans and looks up to check he’s still okay with what’s happening. Callum nods, already short of breath when he feels his jeans and boxers being pulled down in one swift movement.

Ben takes him into his mouth, taking it slow at first to make sure Callum is enjoying and isn’t freaking out. He can feel how turned on Callum is. He picks up his pace, burying his face in the other boys groin before pulling back and diving straight back in. He devours him and Callum is in a whole other world of pleasure. He never knew it could feel this good. It isn’t long before he can feel his orgasm approaching, “Ben stop I’m gunna..” Ben doesn’t stop and swallows every single drop even licking Callum clean afterwards.

He climbs up whilst Callum tucks himself away and gives Callum another passionate kiss, feeling proud of himself with how pleasured he made the other boy with just his tongue. Ben notices as soon as the bad thoughts start coming back to Callum, he takes his hand and calmingly whispers “it’s alright, everything will be alright.” Callum gives a slight smile before saying he’s got to get back to Whit. With one more gentle kiss Callum’s walking away and Ben can’t help but feel the taller boy is taking his heart with him.


End file.
